percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Gossips from the Wild Girl
Gossips from the Wild Girl. PG-13 FOR LANGUAGE Note: The answers of the different interviewed characters are the answers of their respectful owners. Some of this content might be offensive, but please treat this as how the characters normal act whenever they are not on quest. have fun reading! Hi there my name is Hei Ye, daughter of Adicia the daimona of wrong doings and injustice but I’m more than just a half-daimona I’m only your gossip girl! Interview with The Mortal Outside The Camp! Hi there this is Hei Ye. Today I shall be interviewing Hector, a clear sighted mortal. I had to go all the way to his house in order to perform this interview and may I tell you it isn’t easy. Anyways here is the interview with The Mortal Outside The Camp. Hei Ye:Hi there Hector. How are you? Hector: I'm good thanks Hei Ye: I’m glad to hear that, So I heard that a lot of people don't like you. What do you say about this? ' Hector':I lot of people can't like me since they don't know people, I keep my contacts minimum ' Hei Ye:'I see. Now then I heard you don't like cities? Why so? Hector:'''It's so cramped and packed together, you can't run free, you can't walk down the block without running into a monster... '''Hei Ye: how about injustice and wrong doings? what do you feel about those? Hector: injustice and wrong doings, the words speak for themselves - and how I feel about them ' Hei Ye: '''ah. do you believe in the saying the money is what makes the world go round? '''Hector: '''No, I don't - money is a form of greed and greed is not what makes the world go round - justice and kindness do '''Hector: '''that’s metaphorically speaking '''Hei Ye: '''well you are a very well rounded person. But what will you say to someone who would bump you and tell you that he or she hates you? '''Hector:'I would ask why, and if they do hate me for a particular reason then I would try to right the wrong I did and if they do not except that then I will leave them to their own business Hei Ye: 'Are you really that kind? Don't you ever felt jealousy, greed, loneliness and sadness? I for one don't believe someone who doesn't have these emotions exist ' Hector: Loneliness and sadness and jealousy and greed I have, I just don't believe these things should rule over your life ' Hei Ye':I see, I see. So who is the one you hate the most? Hector: The dead man with an arrow in his heel and the man who rescued the fleece, both dead men but they are men who are my mortal foes, and their ancestry lines are my enemies Hei Ye: '''Well then what if one of their great grandsons kills the girl you love? '''Hector:**** off Hei Ye: Mister Hector, I am only doing my job, please answer my question truthfully. Hector: Oh really, says the B*tch who is f***ing interviewing me Hei Ye: look here Hector. I seriously don't care about your life or your feelings I'm just doing this because of my job. And unless you want the whole world to know what a sore loser you are I would advise you to act properly. *sighs* *grits teeth* ' Hector:' And I would go and kill them in the most painful way possible Hector: just ask the next question already Hei Ye: Thank you for the time Mister Hector and that concludes this segment. Tune in for more gossips and the latest news! Once again this is Hei Ye signing off! Coments of The Wild Girl: '''To say that I enjoyed my talk with Mr. Hector would be a lie. To tell you the truth he is pretty aggressive, which I tell you is a bad habbit. Daughter of Athena Gets Aggressive A certain daughter of Athena says that we should get rid of the claiming rule…What do you guys feel about that and who is this girl? What does she have that we don’t and more importantly why doesn’t she want the rule? '''Hei Ye: '''Hi there Sarah '''Sarah:Hello Hei Ye: so how are you doing? Sarah: '''Im fine, just got a lecture from my so called "parents" Annabeth and Percy, for the love of the gods, all I did was almost kill another camper during capture the flag. I thought the goal was supposed to keep other campers from getting the flag '''Hei Ye: Is there someone you hate? Sarah:'hmm...mostly alot of people. Though not Dustin or Aaron. and especially not annabeth and percy even so they annoy me. all of those people care about me '''Hei Ye:'So do you have a boyfriend? 'Sarah:*'she blushes a bit* why the f*ck do you ask that? '''Hei Ye: well people like gossips. Sarah: well shut up Hei Ye: ohh come on don't be such a kill joy Sarah:'I will kill you >.> '''Hei Ye:'Oh maybe you don't have a boyfriend, but instead you have a girlfriend..now I get why you are so aggressive 'Sarah:'Im not gay dammit! And for your information I have a crush on a GUY not a GIRL! '''Hei Ye:when a girl likes a girl its called lesbian not gay. so who's this guy? Sarah:'''Fine, sorry i get confused when Im mad, and why do you need to know this? >.> '''Hei Ye: Like I told you. people like gossips ' Sarah:'Not saying dammit Hei Ye:'''oh Sarah..so childish '''Sarah:Im not childish, I just like my privacy you b*tch Hei Ye: well if you like privacy you shouldn't have agreed with my interview idiot Sarah: Im not an idiot, Im a child of Athena. and I was forced I didnt agree Hei Ye: well then Miss Child of Athena. What do you feel about injustice and wrong doings? Sarah:'I feel there wrong, though I like pranks and i admit to some shoplifting '''Hei Ye:'Aren't you ashame of yourself? You call youreself a daughter of athena and you do all these 'Sarah:'Athenas didnt say anything about not stealing or no pranks, no shut the f*ck up 'Hei Ye:'I know I was wrong to say those things. I am very sorry. '''Sarah: just shut up and get this interview over with Hei Ye: Now Miss Sarah, what do you feel about this new rule of claiming? Sarah: i say get rid of it, I didnt care if i was athenas daughter and i hate being claimed Hei Ye:'''I see but don't you think a lot of people will get upset if it this rule is destroyed? '''Sarah: well, I dont really give a f*ck Hei Ye:*'''looks at her watch* Well Miss Ortega. I should really be going. I had fun chatting with you. I will tell you when the issue will come out. '''Sarah: I rather not know, now get out Coments of The Wild Girl: ''' I'll say she might be misclaimed. I mean just look at her answers does that sound like answers that a daughter of Athena will give? Even I'm not as stupid as her.' ' Bullies beware You bullies out there you better watch out. If you don't want to be crushed and beat into a pulp or maybe you'll beat this girl into a pulp. Call me if you guys ever get into a fight okay? '''Hei Ye':You’re Miss Zarana right? Zarana:Yes. Make it quick though Hei Ye: 'okay, so May I ask about your relationship with bullies? '''Zarana:'Oh sure. '''Hei Ye:what do you feel about them? Zarana:'I think...they're as annoying as my father. '''Hei Ye:'ah. but let me ask this, some say that the reason these bullies, bully people is because they are sad and lonely. by hating them wouldn't that made them more lonely? Isn't this injustice? 'Zarana:'I know that. They shouldn't hurt people just because they're sad and lonely. That's why some guy invented "making friends."And no. It isn't injustice. 'Hei Ye:'Based on your comment about making friends, the problem is how can they make friends when everyone is angry with them? Everyone hates them, no one wanted to be their so called 'friends' What do you feel about that? 'Zarana:'Mm...good question. But the thing is, that's not my problem. They could change though, and then Change people's views about them. '''Hei Ye:But Miss Zarana this change you are talking about is not easy. Have you ever tried to change? Did someone notice it easily? Zarana:'''Sure. I changed. Lots of times. But yeah, they didn't notice it easily, but they noticed it after and they came to appreciate it. '''Hei Ye:but that isn't the same with everybody Am I right Zarana? Zarana:'Can you please clarify, Miss Hei Ye. '''Hei Ye:'how can everyone notice and appreciate when no one even tries to care? '''Zarana:Mm, good question Well, I think people should not waste their time changing for people who does not even care. Hei Ye:'''what should people care about? '''Zarana:anything other than themselves. family. friends. etc Hei Ye:'''so you think people should care about anything? '''Zarana:Well. *laughs* Not necessarily. I mean they should care about what's more important than their own selves. Like other people who needs help. Like that. Hei Ye:'Do you believe in the saying "The world is not as cruel as you think?" '''Zarana:'Yes. At least, that's what I think. 'Hei Ye:'Well that's all for the interviewThank you 'Zarana:'Thanks, Hei Ye. It's been fun. Let's do this again sometime '''Coments of The Wild Girl: ' Remember to call me okay? Demanding Demigod Everyone of us wants something but this girl seems to be asking for too much. First she wanted to be appreaciated and not to be looked down, then she wants to be love by a certain someone..Come with me and lets watch the life of this young girl. Hei Ye:'Hi there My name is Hei Ye, daughter of Adicia. Nice to meet you Miss Adam '''Francesca:'Hi, Hei Ye, i'm Fran or Francesca whatever floats your boat 'Hei Ye:'Hi there Fran. Okay Lets start. First Question, what do you feel whenever people underestimates you? 'Francesca:'Well, when they underestimate me I kinda feel stupid. I mean look at me! I'm not the most likely person to fight someone am I? 'Hei Ye:'Yes, yes that is right but don't you feel angry at them? 'Francesca:'Yeah, I mean who wouldn't. I am a decent fighter and I can hold my own, but you should never underestimate someone, that could kill you. '''Hei Ye:What do you feel when Achelois is compared to Artemis? Francesca:'''I just think they shouldn't be compared! I mean Artemis isn't even a goddess of the Moon! But the Hunters really hate my sister for some reason.... but yeah, I feel angry.Her symbol is only a moon '''Hei Ye :Wouldn't that be just wrong? Artemis being represented by the moon and she isn't even the Goddess of the moon Francesca:'''It is wrong, my mum doesn't have a symbol, if it was, it would be the moon. But Artemis already has it... Sometimes you can tell why Minor god's kids do feel under appreciated, but I won't hold that against Artemis, I mean, yeah, I don't really know '''Hei Ye :Yes I feel the same. I am a daughter of a Daimona, not even a Minor goddess, just a spirit, a symbol. It is sad that no one appreciates and care for us. Some doesn't even know of our existence. What do think about this? Francesca:'''I would rather be my mum's daughter than an Olympian's, it makes it feel more of a family than it would in a bigger cabin. But I help out at the infirmary quite a bit, so I think I'm showing that us Minor kids have powers that can be used just as well! '''Hei Ye :I'm glad to hear that you are optimistic Miss Fran. Francesca:'''yeah, and you can just call me Fran... '''Hei Ye :Now then Fran, lets talk about your boyfriend Francesca:*blushes* We're just friends! Hei Ye :he's your friend and he's a boy so technically he's your boyfriend Francesca:'''no! we're just friends! Your just like my brother! '''Hei Ye :I have never met your brother so I can not be like him. Francesca:'''You are though! He just insists that me and Tom should get together... '''Hei Ye :So his name is Tom eh... So what do you think of Tom? Francesca:'''he's nice, and funny and helps me out, a lot. and he's pretty cute '''Hei Ye :so you have a crush on him Francesca:'''NO! '''Hei Ye :you're guilty. Francesca:'''But we're just friends... '''Hei Ye :Thats what you think, but your heart doesn't feel the same way.. Francesca:'''when did my heart come into this? '''Hei Ye :hmm.. I don't know.... Francesca:'''anyways were FRIENDS and anything else would be awkward.... '''Hei Ye :Why is that? Francesca:'''it just would be! And isn't this meant to be an interview on Camp Life? '''Hei Ye :well love life is part of camp life. Francesca:'''only if you related to Aphrodite! and i'm pretty sure i'm not '''Hei Ye no no no. Love is everywhere Francesca:'''can we get back on to the topic, i'll even beg! '''Hei Ye no need. our interview ends here Miss Fran. Francesca:'''okay thanks I guess, but don't call me Miss Fran! Fran's fine... '''Hei Ye bye! Francesca:'''Bye... '''Comments of the Wild Girl : Dear Tom, please confess to Francesca. She's a really nice lady. Sure she can be demanding but I really enjoyed this interview with her. She's the best girl you'll ever find out there. Category:Animalandia Category:Jack Firesword Category:Stories Category:Interviews Category:Mcleo1 Category:Storm wolf01 Category:DaughterofAchelois Category:Short Story